Comfort
by CallMeFreakFujiko
Summary: Two-shot. In Goldenrod at midnight, Soul gets attacked again- This time, by a stranger. Her savior is one of her old enemies, and her last attacker. READ "STRIKE" AND "PROPERTY" FIRST! Rated for attempted rape, but no very decriptive sexual content.
1. Chapter 1

I now have three ideas for the Lambda/Soul saga. Not including "Strike."

Satoshi Tajiri owns Pokemon and the characters.

Jeez. I finally found time to write…

I've been drugging her for… Four… Maybe five days now? (Not straight.) I've been giving her less and less whenever I would find the opportunity. Yes, I've been stalking her. She's been in and out of her house, and I would follow. I would wait for her to go away from her bag, and when she does, I dig through it and mix the herbs. Some times I give her a day to her self so she wouldn't be suspecting anything. I would still spy on her, (with a different face every time, of course.) I need to keep an eye on her actions. In case she's not feeling well or anything like that. I'd give her less and less every time, she keeps coming to me. These past couple times, she would come to my house. That's good, it's showing how more comfortable she's becoming around me.

I gave her the drugs at least twenty minutes ago. At least it took me that long to get home and change. Maybe it's more like thirty, or forty. Does it matter? I went outside on the small balcony to smoke. I think she's just using me for the pleasure. Not that I shouldn't be happy about that. I know, especially now, that she still holds too much pride for her to ask somebody else now, or for her to take care of the feelings herself when she knows somebody might catch her. She knows that I'm willing to help please her and not get the wrong idea. She's probably going to continue this for a few years, where it wouldn't seem like she's a whore to her partner if she only had one in the past if she waits until she's eighteen.

When I heard the doorbell, I nearly jumped out of my pants. I smash the cigarette against its packet before getting the door.

"Why, hello again, S-" Her face is flushed and wet with tears. "What's the matter?"

"Are you drugging me or something?" She whispers frustratingly.

"Why would you that?"

"I've been… I've been coming over here to…"

"You're a female mammal. Female mammals goes in heat some time in their lives." She hums confusingly. "Especially when it's their first times experiencing the feelings."

"It's all your fault, still." She hisses.

"That was male instinct." I mumble back. "You could've seduced somebody."

"You told me! …" She starts yelling at me. I drag her in the apartment.

"I have neighbors, you know."

"Y-you used to be so… Perky. What happened?"

"Time happened. I have no job, so I'm living on the money I had when I lost the job that I had. I have no references that would get me anywhere but jail… I can't pose as anyone else to get a job without the right references."

"You're a thief, no matter how long the team's been disbanded."

That was random. I pause to think of a come back. All I could come up with was- "Yes, I suppose I am. I rarely want anything that I don't have, unless it's of course, something to change my face. But when I want something really badly, I'll do anything to have it."

"Why do you want…?"

"Why are you giving me what I want?" She doesn't say anything. In fact, I think this is the most I heard her say to me. "Because you know that we both want it?" I walk behind her and grabbed her shoulders. When she didn't say anything, I started to grind up against her. She moans that loud moan that I love so much. "You do want this, don't you?"

"… Yes…" She hisses.

I decide to give her a couple of months of no sex. Sometimes it seems like human girls can go in heat every month if they are with the person they lust for. Maybe it's not exactly 'heat.' I don't know. I shouldn't know. Oh well. I won't be thinking so much about it when my mind gets fuzzy…

(POV Narrative)

Soul was walking through Goldenrod at midnight with her Eevee strutting behind her. She was going towards the underground pathway, despite the fact that that's the place where things started getting… Complicated in her life. She was walking past the coin flip building when somebody grabbed her!

The hand dragged her in between buildings. "What the hell…" She looked up at a face she's never saw before. "Lambda?" She asked. No, he was too short to be Lambda. He ignored her and took out a large kitchen knife.

"This is sharp as hell." He said in an unrecognizable voice. He glides it along her clothes. There was a clean cut where the knife was. "Walking around these streets at night isn't safe anymore, honey." The guy felt something biting at his ankles. He looked down to see the Eevee attempting to bite him. He kicked it away violently.

"R-Run away!" Soul told the Eevee, who looked at her in confusion. "Just go!" She suddenly gasped when the blade of the knife cut a thin line across her cheek.

"I don't want to attract any attention. Be quiet or I'll kill you and that thing."

"Run!" She screamed. The Eevee obeyed and ran off to find someone, anyone, it doesn't matter who. The Eevee literally ran into somebody, who turned around and looked down at it.

"Hello." It was Lambda who it ran into. The Eevee, not recognizing him, tried to signal him to follow it. He complied, following the Eevee at the same pace as it was going until he heard "Quit struggling!" He ran to see what was going on.

Soul kicked the man in between his leg and tried running off, but the man had a tight grip on her and threw her against the wall when he could get up again. He took the knife and slashed it across her stomach. Not too deep to kill her, but deep enough stain her clothes instantly.

"I guess you're gonna die before anything…" He raised the knife high in the air. Lambda took the chance to grab the arm and squeezed it as hard as he could. Pain shot up the guy's arm and he screamed. Lambda twisted the arm and pulled it over the guy's head as hard as he could until something popped. He let go of the arm, and the guy fell to his knees. Lambda grabbed the knife and placed the blade gently on the guy's neck.

"I would run away and forget any of this ever happened before I slit your throat." He hissed. He made a thin, pink line on the flesh to show he's not bluffing. He moved the knife. "Now!" Lambda kicked the man in the back and he ran off like Lambda's was chasing him with the knife.

Lambda looked at Soul with a pitiful look. "What are you doing here this late at night?"

"Uh…" She squeaked. She was in too much shock to say anything. She started crying her eyes out in relief. Lambda held her in hopes to comfort her.

"Shush… It's okay now. Let's me take you home with me. I'll wrap your wound and let you stay the night." He grabbed her legs and carried her bridal-styled. Her Eevee followed them, worried about it's trainer.


	2. Chapter 2

Satoshi Tajiri owns Pokemon and the characters.

WOO! Two things- I GRADUATED AND one of the graduaton gifts I got was… MY VERY OWN LAPTOP! ='D

Japanese names, but I decided on English Pokemon names in the end.

"Are you hungry?" I asked her. She shakes her head. "Do you want something to drink?" She shakes her head again. "Well, if there's anything I can do to help, tell me, okay?" She nods to show me that she understands. "I'll leave you alone now…"

"Wait!" She demands quietly. "Don't leave me alone…" She whispers.

I sit on the bed with her, keeping my distance just in case. "Whatever you want…"

"Thank… You…"

"No problem. Are you ready to talk yet? I still want to know what you were doing in town this late at night."

"I was going to get a haircut for my Eevee, to eventually get an Umbreon."

I sigh. "If you're ever going to do that ever again, let me know before you start walking around town by yourself."

"I'm sorry…"

"For what?" I'm confused.

"For troubling you…"

"No, it's no trouble at all…" I want to hug her. "Do you want me to take you home?"

"No!" She screams. "I don't want to go outside!"

"But you know, the house and who you're with right…"

"I don't care! You saved me… You and Eevee both!" She started crying again. I grab her hand reassuringly.

"You're okay… It's all right… If you need or want anything, I'll get it for you..."

"May… I stay here for a few days?" She asked.

"Whatever you want…"

"Thank you…" She paused before saying something again. "I also… Want that guy… I wish for the worse to happen that guy… Whatever it is… I want him to suffer."

"Uh, wait a second… That's the same as saying that you wish that **I'm** dead…"

"Unlike him… You didn't threaten and then slash me with a knife…"

"But I did threatened you…"

"The… Whatever it was in the needle, didn't hurt…"

"But I… I'm sorry… I'm so sorry for whatever I caused mentally to you. However I ruined your life with what I did…" Wait, why is she defending my self, and I'm arguing, saying that what I've done is wrong?

"I thought about what you said… Wataru is… Unreachable…"

"Why do you say that?"

"He's been the champion for… I mean, in the league for at least nine years, plus he's… I dunno how old now. I'm just sixteen…"

"That… Doesn't really help me feel any better…" Wait, why does that matter?

"Um… How old are you?"

"Twenty-six…"

"Huh… So you would have been…"

"Twenty…?" Why won't she just say it?

"I think he's in his mid-thirties by now…" We just sat there in silence for a few minutes. "Wait… You don't look any different now than you looked back then."

"That's mean that I'm a success in what I do! I can look just about any age." This is good. Talking about random things to take her mind off of everything.

"But you're so freaking tall." She murmurs to herself.

"…Soul? Do you like me, at all?"

"Um… I actually… I had dreams after hearing that Goldenrod has been going dangerous… I didn't hate them… At times, I kind of liked them… I always kind of liked you. You're very… Different."

"And those dreams?"

"Um…" She started blushing. "Well, uh… I started having dreams about you." She said quickly. "And I would think about you more, and get more of those dreams of… Um… Well…" Oh, that.

"What do you like about me?"

"Y-your strange kindness, I guess…" Wait, strange?

"Do you… Regret having an intimate relationship with me?"

She breathes heavily. "No… Not really…" She whispers. I could barely hear her.

"So your "attempt" to fight me off of you was all an act?" I lean over to her, being careful to not hit the wound across her stomach. My face is inches away from hers. I can feel her breath…

"No… I didn't want you to be first… But I kind of saw it coming."

"You saw this coming as well, right? Push me away if you don't want it." I stole a kiss from her. I went slowly, gently… She moans and returns my kiss. We went on for what seems like fifteen minutes before I break it.

She looks like she's about to cry again. "What the matter?" She lays her head on my shoulder.

"N…Nothing…" She says that, but I get the feeling that we both know.

We're feeling a little bit of love for each other…

I think I'm starting to really like him… Like a… Small splinter of love.

… And I kind of like it.

Aaaand that's it for the Lambda/Kotone saga. I miiiiight do a little thing about a what would happen a few years later when I get done with "Picture."


End file.
